Hawks and Stinkflies
by MiniSquatch
Summary: Title is a pun on the birds and the bees, cuz i'm explaining here the possiblity of human/alien hybrids. requested by Predwolf and Serge Vincel. Rated T for mild sexual references
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pyronites/Humans

Pyronites are creatures always on fire. So they can't mate with humans. However, if the DNA were infused into the embryo, (by DNA I don't mean sperm) the baby will follow the normal course. However, on an unrelated note, it takes a lot of love to want a child, especially with someone who will burn you accidently if you try to kiss them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tetramand/Human

Tetramands are humanoids, so mating with humans isn't out of the question. However, the offspring would retain slightly less size and strength because of the human genes. According to the Ben 10 wikia, Manny's dad was human and died before he was born. I'm guessing that since his mom was a Tetramand, he died from a crushed pelvis. And if someone were to survive, they would most likely get a cracked bone or two from their mate, since they don't have the ability to counter that superhuman strength.


	3. Chapter 3

**Requested by Echo-Echo girl. In honour of this chappie, I have created a Sonorosian chapter for my other story.**

Chapter 3: Sonorosians/Humans

I have no idea how they mate due to their cloning ability, but since their humanoids, we'll say that Sonorosians reproduce like us. At which point, it would be possible. Another variable in the reproduction process would be which mate is which species and which gender, again referring to the cloning ability allowing for multiple copies, babies included. I think that there offspring might have a heavier torso either at the front or back, allowing for a weaker sonic scream. They would also have limited cloning capabilities, due to being half human. Their size would most likely be situated at a medium of the two mate's species size differentials.

**Review and Request!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: to Echo-Echo girl, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that Sonorosians and humans aren't compatible, because of the big differentials. Sonorosians are made out of silicon, or silicone, with very different cells than us, making them incompatible. Again, I'm sorry. **

Chapter 4: Osmosian/Human

Osmosians are essentially humans, with the ability to control osmosis, and to absorb both mechanical and biological energy, as well as DNA. However, for them to be able to actually use powers they stole, they would have to use the biological energy they stole to mutate enough to use some of the power. Anyway, they are compatible, and not unlikely. However, since hybrids would be able to blend in, looking human, they would have a hard time growing up, always being considered a freak for their natural abilities.

**Read and Review. Seriously. Without reviews, I don't know that anybody's reading, and don't really get much motivation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm making this list for both my benefit and yours. I will update this list every chapter. It is also for voting reasons that I have created this chapter. To echo-echo girl, Megawhatts are like living batteries. Look it up. And also, Sierra 9197 is one of my readers, who clearly states on her profile that she hates Sonorosians.**

Aerophibian/human= DNA infusion

Amperi/human= DNA infusion

Anodite/human= Natural

Appoplexian/human= DNA infusion

Arachnichimp/human= Natural

Arburian Pelarota/human= DNA infusion

Celestialsapien/human= Natural

Cerebrocrustacean/human= DNA infusion

Chimera Sui Generis/human= DNA infusion

Crystalsapien/human= DNA infusion

Florauna/human= DNA infusion

Geochelone Aerio/human= DNA infusion

Gourmand/human= DNA infusion

Kineceleran/human= Natural

Loboan/human= Natural

Megawhatt/human= DNA infusion

Methanosian/human= DNA infusion

Necrofriggian/human= Natural

Opticoid/human= Natural

Orishan/human= DNA infusion

Osmosian/human= Natural

Petrosapien/human= DNA infusion

Picciss Volann/human= Natural

Polar Manzardill/human= DNA infusion

Polymorph/human= DNA infusion

Pyronite/human= DNA infusion (already done)

Sludgepuppies/human= Natural

Sonorosian/human= DNA infusion (done)

Spheroid/human= DNA infusion

Splixson/human= Natural

Talpeaden/human= DNA infusion

Thep Kufan/human= DNA infusion

Transylian/human= Natural


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: to Black Rose 97, try this: .com/wiki/Category:Omnitrix_Heroes

Chapter 6: Cerebrocrustacean/Hybrid

They would require genetic implantation. They would have a large head, which sits on human shoulders. They would have weaker bones and a slightly exoskeleton-like skin. They would have three fingers that are claw like and fit together in a tripod formation. They would have an abdominal region that resembles the bands of an Armodrillo for flexibility. They would have a crab centaur base. They would have above intelligence and weaker electrical abilities, able to only lift so much or so far with the telekinesis.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to remind Fairy of the flames, who requested this chapter, that this story is not made by the producers of the show, but instead a very intelligent and nerdy 13-yrs old. Also, I'd like for you all to go to my profile for a link to my deviantart profile, for I would like your opinion on my Terrassic art. **

Chapter 7: Anodites/humans

Anodites can make bodies that contain genetic material. They probably also contain a certain amount of power and genomes related to that. In that body, the reproduction would be natural. The reason that the spark could skip a few generations is due to dominant and recessive genes, the ones that allow for the spark being recessive most of the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Polymorphs/Humans

They would either look like humans, with the ability to reshape their body, and including into normal organs and bones, or they could look like green blobs with human parts inside, but still needing an anti-gravity generator. Or perhaps that is what they start out as, and eventually are able to turn their body "human" and retain shape shifting abilities. Both way, some stuff would have to stay as an organ, and there would be a limit to flexibility and regeneration.


End file.
